Burner
Burners (also known as Rocket EnginesNintendo Power Volume 13, page 9., Flamethrowers'The ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Player's Guide, page 116., and '''Thrusters), are hazards that appear in the Mario games, commonly featured on airship levels. Burners are Bill Blaster-like devices that intermittently emit flames for a few seconds, then stop for a while. Mario and Luigi must use this time to navigate through or around them. In addition, Burners can be mounted on either walls, floors, and/or ceilings, so their flames can blow in any direction. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Burners first appear in Super Mario Bros. 3. Tanooki Mario can permanently disable the flames by using his statue form to land on them, unless they are pointing downward; in Super Mario All-Stars, the flames will return if Mario loses a life. Besides their use on Airships, one tank within the first tank level in Dark Land was shown with a Burner, although its position as being one of the pipe-cannons implies that its use was closer to a flamethrower. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Burners appear again in Super Mario Sunshine in Corona Mountain; this time, they appear as flattop grills with flames ignited on top of them. If Mario touches the flames even once, he will take three points of damage and be sent flying as with most fire sources, which is likely to cost him a life unless water makes contact with the platform prior to the damage. Mario can easily extinguish these flames with F.L.U.D.D., and use the cooled-off surface as a platform, but they will light up again after a short amount of time. ''New Super Mario Bros. Burners also appear in ''New Super Mario Bros. Here, they appear in World 7-Castle and World 8-Bowser's Castle, and work in the same way as they did in Super Mario Bros. 3. There are also smaller Burners in the last level that are always on. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, four Burners appear on the Saucer Planet of Good Egg Galaxy. Here, they act just like Bill Blasters, but charge up for several seconds before shooting out a small explosion. If Mario is standing directly over the opening when it fires, he will get hurt. Fire Pressure traps are closer in behavior to Burners. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Burners re-appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. This time, some Burners are able to rotate 180 degrees, and emit much longer flames. Bob-ombs explode immediately when they touch Burners. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Burners with blue flames also appear in Super Mario 3D Land. They appear on Airship levels, just like they did in Super Mario Bros. 3, and in some ground levels, like World 8-2. Additionally, they can now be destroyed with a Statue Leaf. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Burners reappear in New Super Mario Bros. 2. They are found in several castles and fortresses. Some Burners have switches on them that must be hit to turn them off for a limited time. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Burners appear in New Super Mario Bros. U, and are present in courses like Boarding the Airship and Larry's Torpedo Castle. Rotating Burners from New Super Mario Bros. Wii return. ''Super Mario Maker''/''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS''/''Super Mario Maker 2'' Burners reappear in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS, and Super Mario Maker 2. Their default form is "on," while shaking them turns them off when they first appear on-screen. They have new sprites made for the Super Mario Bros. style and the Super Mario World style. ''Super Mario Run'' Burners appear in Super Mario Run in airship levels. They have the same appearance as the Burners from the New Super Mario Bros. U style in Super Mario Maker. Two Burners appear in the second battle with Boom Boom. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart DS'' Burners appear in the game Mario Kart DS on the Airship Fortress and Bowser Castle levels. If a player comes in contact with one, they will spin out of control while on fire and lose some time. They also appear in a mission where coins have to be collected; if the player hits one, they automatically lose. ''Mario Kart 7'' Burners reappear in Mario Kart 7 on the course Airship Fortress, where they operate the same as in Mario Kart DS, burning the player if they come into contact with them. ''Mario Kart 8'' Burners make a minor appearance in Mario Kart 8 in Bowser's Castle on top of the finish line gate. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 9'' Burners also appear in Hazard Hold, from Mario Party 9, being obstacles that the solo player can control. When they are activated, they rotate 90 degrees once, then turn off again. ''Mario Party 10'' Burners reappear in Mario Party 10, replacing Skewers in Chaos Castle as a trap during Bowser Party mode. ''Yoshi's Story'' Burners appear in Yoshi's Story in Page 6-4: Magma Castle. Here, they are operated by Burner Heihō. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Burners reappear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as obstacles in the Papercraft Fire Mario segment. References Category:Mario obstacles Category:Mario Category:Mario enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Galaxy Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Enemies in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U